


A Court of Fools

by frymyrisole



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frymyrisole/pseuds/frymyrisole
Summary: Ever since Hinata pressed a fake crown cut out from their history textbooks that were barely held together using glue and sheer willpower on top of his head, he knew he wanted the boy to coronate him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160





	A Court of Fools

**Author's Note:**

> ┐(‘～` )┌

Tobio was ten and he hated anything and everything that had to do with the word royalty. Royalty meant he couldn't run to his sister and hug her for the sake of propriety. Royalty meant chasing the shadows of his father, scrambling for some semblance of the figure so looked up to by the empire, only to find a distant war decorated hero in his books. Royalty meant knowing policies before the rule of hide and seek and learning to talk to nobles before his peers.

Royalty meant seeing his gentle grandfather be bogged down by country and duty. Royalty meant having to bear this god awful excuse of a play date disguised as desperate climbing for titles and the royal family's favor.

Not too far from where he's sitting the mothers of children surrounding him right now are sharing cups of tea while undergoing an intense battle of tongues. Once in a while, they shoot him hopeful looks when their children muster up enough courage to talk to him. He dismisses such hope with a pointed long sip of his tea.

The day was hot and the garden where they held the party still ran hot despite the overarching trees. He feels suffocated in this crowd of strangers. He glances once more to see his mother deep in conversation with the few ladies she held in favor. He pushed himself off the table until his chair scraped with the gazebo's floor and sneaked away despite the murmurs of protest and confusion.

He runs until the sound of the party grows smaller and smaller until he can't make out even one coherent word. He's panting by the end of it, his hand reaching out for purchase. Only instead of a hard stone wall or even rough tree bark, his fingertips brush over green lush leaves.

"Fuck."

In private his loose language always slips out. Even the ethics tutor couldn't beat that out of him. Not that he ever did. Raising a hand against the one heir of the empire meant mutiny after all. Tobio glanced around his surroundings and mouthed the words once more.

He had wound up into the garden's maze. Tobio chewed his lip. He could try and retrace his steps but he hardly paid attention to where he was going. He'd probably end up even more lost than he already is. Instead, he convinces himself that he remembers the general layout from when he overlooks them through the windows and slowly walks forward, hugging the sides.

He turns left, then right, then another right, and stubbornly turns left without a lick of sense and ends up in a clearing, the sound of water trickling steadily perks his ears. He'd ended up in the maze's center where a large fountain stood. But he wasn't alone.

A boy that looked his age with bright eye-assaulting orange hair was sitting on its edge, the sleeves of his linen shirt rolled up to submerge his hands into the water. "Hey!" Tobio called out. "Hey, you!"

The boy snaps his head up towards him. And then, to Tobio's endless surprise, scrunched up his nose. He's never had anyone scrunched up their nose to him. "What's your name?" He demands.

"What's _your_ name?" He shots back.

He's never had his name asked before either. He moves forward to stare down at the boy. "Tobio." He doesn't give him his full name. He doesn't dwell on why.

"Huh. I'm Hinata Shouyou. I'd say it's nice to meet you but you sort of ruined my catch."

He's never had anyone say he ruined their-"Catch?"

Hinata ignores him, his hand making large splashes around the fountain. Tobio's forehead furrows. "Oi stop ignoring me!"

Hinata lets out a strange noise and Tobio stiffens. The boy's hand was out on the surface now, trying to grab hold of something small and slippery. He moved forward and that was his mistake. To even try and approach the human embodiment of a disaster he would one day call his best friend.

The _something_ slipped from Hinata's tiny hands and jumped to plaster itself over Tobio's face. He shakily moves his hand to remove it, only for the amphibian to croak loudly. He screams, falls on his ass, and Hinata cracks himself out.

He's a mess of giggles and half-hearted apologies when he pries the frog off Tobio's horrified face. He stares up at Hinata brandishing the frog in his hands, his voice mockingly mimicking his earlier _manly_ scream, thank you very much, and thinks he's going to experience a lot more first times with this boy.

Tobio ends up spending the rest of the party sitting on the ground next to Hinata, his hair and face awfully wet. Listening to the boy drone out about how excited he was to meet his baby sister was infinitely more interesting than anything he's ever heard of.

"...and it kind of sucks that my mom still has to stay in the palace, but at least Natsu-that's what we're naming my sister-would love all the gardens."

"Wait, you live in the palace?"

"Yeah! On the bottom floor over at the west side."

Westside. Not the servants quarters then. No, the west wing was where all the royals stayed, safe for the few important guests and core helpers. Tobio glanced at Hinata, noting his thin clothes and scruffed face. Then the orange-haired boy glanced back at him, threw him a large honest to god grin, and oh.

That's why he's so familiar.

"Your mother is a wet nurse, isn't she?"

Hinata gaped at him. "How did you-"

Tobio leaned back on the hedge behind him. "Just a guess."

He feels as if he was dangled something sweet and fresh, a depth of emotion waiting to be explored, for it to fall down unripe into his hand.

He's heavily scolded in the dinner table for running away, but all Tobio could think of was Hinata's smile, and Hinata's adventures outside the palace gates, the way he's been practicing catching frogs so he could get real good and make Natsu look up to him in awe.

Tobio didn't have the heart to tell him babies wouldn't remember a damn thing you showed them. His fist clenches and unclenches over the dinner knife. His mother shoots him odd looks from across the dinner table.

His grandfather raised his hand, and the table fell into silence. "Tobio. At least tell us where you went. A lot of people were upset with you."

"I uh. Got lost in the maze. Sorry grand-I mean. Your Majesty." Tobio glances at the people waiting by the door and bites his tongue.

"You did?" His grandfather muttered. "Should we demolish it then? Another rose garden wouldn't be so bad."

Tobio remembers the way Hinata clicks his tongue and gently brushes away the leaves that entangled his hair. He remembers the way he refused to let the maid brush his hair, insisting he does it himself lest it overwrites the memory. He remembers Hinata promising to meet him there again, minus the frogs of course.

He remembers the overwhelming curiosity bubbling in him still and shakes his head.

"It was fun to go through your majesty. It was my mistake, don't erase the hard work our gardener put into it."

His grandfather hums. "If that's how you feel, then alright."

"More importantly Tobio," His mother interrupted. "You running off doesn't change the fact that you need to choose your future playmates."

Choose. As if his voice mattered at all. But then he thinks of Hinata, and the way he'd have to keep lying to keep this status quo, sneak his way to the maze, conceal his identity from Hinata, and suddenly he's had enough.

If he has to bear everything that comes with his last name, then dammit he wants the perks that come with it. He gently sets his fork and knife down against his untouched plate of steak and leans forward. "I want Hinata Shouyou."

His mother was notably stumped. She's fond of Hinata's mother, most people share a special bond with their wet nurse. In fact, since she was having Natsu soon his mother had talked her numerous friends into hiring her. Of course, they jumped at the opportunity to forge a milk-kinship with the crown prince.

It wasn't unheard of for the bond to run deep, one akin to siblings. Tobio couldn't quite tell if that's what drew him to Hinata so much. Perhaps he wanted a boy his age to call his brother. He mulled it over as he stared at his mother's bewildered face. No, not quite. He couldn't name whatever he felt into a neat box just yet.

"Hinata? The wet nurse's son?"

"Yes," Tobio says, his back straightening. He's never asked for anything in his life. He hasn't had to really. But he knows by now when you ask something from someone who holds all the cards, false confidence could get you far. He sees his grandfather shift from the edge of his sight. "That's the one."

"But why?" His mother says, lost.

"He's interesting."

"He won't give you anything," She says, exasperated. "I don't mind you making friends of all sorts, but this is your future that we're planning Tobio."

"You don't plan out Miwa's friendship," Tobio mutters. Miwa shots him a look from across the table. He silently reminds himself to apologize later. But right now he needs the comeback. "And she's doing just fine. She's super popular. The guest list for her debutante is longer than the river."

His mother coughs, sharing looks with his grandfather. "Well yes. But Miwa is...um."

"I'm charming. Endlessly entertaining. A national treasure," She gestures at him with her fork. "You on the other hand…"

"You're very aloof Tobio," His grandfather steps in. "Quiet too. Not that it's a bad thing! It's just you need allies along the way, and there's no better time to start gathering them than now!"

"I know I'm...difficult," Tobio assents. "But forcing people to me isn't going to help it either. Maybe if you let me get to know Hinata then...I'll be more inclined to be personable."

Translation: I'll choose whomever I like whenever I'd like to.

"You drive a hard bargain, Tobio." His grandfather laughs.

Translation: sweeten the deal a bit more.

"If you're that insistent about it," His mother sighs. "But playing by the two of you would be dull, wouldn't it?"

Translation: I'm caving but I'll be damned if I don't get my way.

"Can I get more sauce?" Miwa calls out.

Translation: the steak is drier than the conversation.

"Fine." Tobio grits out. Compromise when possible, lest the deal slips out completely. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" His grandpa grins.

"Two, but I want the quiet ones."

"Quiet ones?"

"Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." He offers. They at least didn't care for him at all during the party. In fact, the only eyes Yamaguchi had were for Tsukishima himself. The blond on the other hand buried his head in a book the whole time. (It was in a foreign language and Tobio highly suspected it was chosen just so Tsukishima could revel in everyone's envy and Yamaguchi's gushing).

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi."

Tobio snorts. Oikawa would charm Hinata away from him, and Iwaizumi is already a prodigy with swords and bows. No, they would be much too interesting.

They argued until their plates were cleared and Miwa excused herself with a wave. Even his grandfather grew tired and sighed. "Alright, you win Tobio."

He perks up, his mother slumping in tandem. "Really?"

"If the boy could make you say so much and liven up the dinner table in one sitting," He murmurs. "Surely he's worth it."

He is. He knows it, deep inside his core, that Hinata is worth it.

-

Hinata is pissed and Tobio fears for his life. He doesn't explode like a volcano. Nor does he let his anger simmer through the way his sister and mother like to just to make him squirm. No, instead he has this terrifying far off look that pierces into one's soul and a half-smile on his face.

"You...you're forcing me to be with you just so you have a friend while you study?!"

"It won't just be for studying!" Tobio blurts out. "You could go riding with me. Spar in the afternoons. Read all the books you want. It'll never be dull!"

"And I don't get a say in it?"

Tobio pauses. He frowns. "Isn't this a great opportunity for you? Doors would open for you that you never even thought existed!"

"I can open doors just fine by myself! I have hands!" Hinata wiggles them. 

“That’s not-you-you’re an idiot aren’t you?” Tobio groans.

“Great. You’re forcing me to be with you _and_ I have to be verbally abused?”

“You know the word verbally abused?” 

Hinata throws his hands up and Tobio sputters grabbing the boy’s arm hurriedly. “W-wait! I’ll...I’ll put a stop to all of this if you want to.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Tobio says though his mind screams otherwise. But if being with him would bring Hinata torment,if forcing him to be on his side would result in him _hating_ Tobio, then he’d rather Hinata be as far away from him as possible. He knows all too well what it’s like to hate the hand you’re dealt with and the game you’re forced to play.

Hinata peers up at him. “You’re serious.”

“Well...yeah.”

“Why didn’t you just _ask_?” Hinata muttered. “I wouldn’t mind being friends with you. Prince or no prince.”

“I could,” Tobio whispered. “But it wouldn’t last long. We’ll get a few years tops before they’d usher me to the academy. You’ll forget about me in the meantime, and we’ll never see each other again.”

“God, you’re dramatic.”

Tobio shrugs. “I’m realistic.”

“It’s realistic to be so convinced we’ll be great friends from a ten-minute encounter that you’ll use the fact that we’re milk brothers and saddle me to you forever?”

“If you say it like that…”

Hinata heaves a large sigh before knocking his shoulder against Tobio’s. “You’re insane.”

Tobio watches him glance around the study room, tracing his hand against the wooden shelf and numerous books. “Can I take that as a yes?” Please. Please say yes.

Hinata glanced back and grinned at him. “You better open all the doors for me from now on.”

-

Tobio wakes up every day excited for lessons. Not to see his old and cranky tutors. Nor are the lessons particularly interesting. No, it was all to see whatever reaction and or silly yet insightful questions Hinata would concoct in said lessons.

When presented with the multiplication tables, none of which he could answer correctly, Hinata would then proceed to ask :

“Okay, but _why_ does six times nine equal fifty-four?”

“Why?” His math tutor Takeda trails off. “It’s simply a mathematical fact.”

“Why is it a mathematical fact?” Hinata pondered. “Who proposed it in the first place? What if they were lying? What if it was actually fifty-three, but he was just too embarrassed to correct himself and everyone was too lazy to actually check?”

“Hinata,” Takeda started. “The calculation is applicable in real life. Say you take six meat buns and add six more nine times, it’ll equate to fifty-four meat buns!”

“But I can’t be sure of that,” Hinata pouts. “I’ve never even seen fifty-four meat buns.”

Takeda’s mouth opens, closes before it’s set into a firm line. The small man adjusted his glasses and resolutely stood up, silently gathering his books and stationery. “I’ll see to it that your questions are answered in the next meeting, Hinata.”

The oranged haired boy waved at him and turned to Tobio with a pleased smile. “Let’s go to the kitchens!”

And in the face of Hinata’s ingenuity what else could one do but nod and open the doors that stood between them and whatever Hinata wanted.

At language, he butchered all the words until his tutor had a migraine. At ethics, he questioned why he and Tobio needed to be schooled into being decent human beings. Wasn’t it a given already? At politics, he pointedly yawned, hunkered down on his desk, and snored. In history...well, Hinata debated the need of remembering old dead men with no relevance whatsoever with the presence despite his tutor’s insistence on the importance of said dead old men. The tutor up and left with suppressed rage in his eyes, and once more they had another free hour.

Tobio moved to open the door, expecting Hinata to want another visit down the kitchen. Only the orange-haired boy simply stood up, gathered their history books, and sat down on the floor. Tobio raised an eyebrow, and by now Hinata could translate the motion as an embodiment of a question mark.

“Come here.” Hinata simply said.

Tobio hesitantly sat down next to him. When was the last time he sat on the floor he wondered? Perhaps when he still moved by crawling on all fours. Then without prompt Hinata started ripping pages after pages from their book. Tobio gaped at him, grabbing hold of the boy’s wrist. “What are you doing?!”

“Destroying our books.”

“But...why?”

“They’re boring as heck,” Hinata snickered. “And I want to see the tutor’s face crumble when I tell him we desecrated three hundred years worth of history.”

“We’re desecrating three hundred years worth of history?”

“Yeah! It’s a Thursday afternoon after all.”

Of course. Tobio made himself comfortable to watch Hinata do his thing, occasionally standing up to procure whatever the boy needed. Scissors. Glue. Sweets. The last one unrequested, but Tobio had come to enjoy seeing Hinata indulging in delicacies he’s never had before.

Finally, after Tobio had gone beyond bored and tucked himself against the sofa to read, he felt it. A light weight on top of his head. He glanced up, then back to Hinata, clearly proud of whatever he made. “What is it?”

“A crown!” Hinata smirked. “It was hard to make one big enough for your ego, but I managed!”

Tobio raised his hand up and slowly took the crown. It was a mess of cut out paper and barely drying glue. It could be seen as a crown if one ignored the asymmetry and poor craftsmanship. He waited for the impending feeling of disdain he felt on anything related to his birthright. Only it never came.

All he could muster was a roll of his eyes, a jab about Hinata’s poor skills, and a low laugh when Hinata pouted. But when the boy made to take it back Tobio used their height difference and held it out of reach.

“What gives! You said you didn’t want it!”

“When have I said that?” Tobio smirked. “You made it for me, didn’t you? I knew you were a loyal subject deep down.”

“Oh shut up.” Hinata blushed. “You’re going to throw it away aren’t you?“

“Never.” He snapped. At Hinata’s bewildered look he hastily added,”I’ll lord this over you _forever_.”

“Oh my _god,_ your ego!”

Eventually, Hinata was too tired to even attempt to get the crown back. He settled on ripping more pages and drawing on them instead. Tobio glanced at the crown and resolutely put it back on his head. When nothing but fondness and glee filled his chest, he smiled behind the pages of his book.

-

Tobio was fourteen and desperate. In a year he would enroll in the academy on a fast track into becoming the ideal heir to the throne. He dodged a sharp thrust to his shoulder with a side step and with a quick turn to his body, he raised his own wooden sword. It barely brushed the skin of Ukai’s neck and his teacher grinned raising his hand in assent. Tobio withdrew his hand and walked off to the benches on the side, taking a swig of his waterskin.

Ukai followed him, sighing as he wiped down his sweat. “You’re getting good, sire.”

Tobio nodded in thanks.

“Getting good at fighting despite being distracted, that is.”

He tensed. He threw Ukai a helpless look. “You could tell?”

“Obviously. Why did you think I let you win?”

“Ah,” Tobio smiled. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

Ukai patted the spot next to him until Tobio sat down with a huff.

“Alright, I don’t know much about anything other than fighting but I’ve been fourteen myself. What’s got your head in the clouds?”

Tobio pressed his face up against his intertwined hands and took a deep breath. “I want Shouyou to become the High Priest.”

Whatever Ukai expected, it clearly wasn’t that. Tobio winced when the water Ukai sputtered out got to his pants. The blonde veteran coughed and choked and Tobio reached over to pat his back until it receded.

“Wha-what are you on about, Your Highness?”

Ever since Hinata pressed a fake crown cut out from their history textbooks that were barely held together using glue and sheer willpower on top of his head, he knew he wanted the boy to coronate him. Hinata was the only person that ever made him feel anything but disdain for his bloodline. Being royalty meant he could give Hinata whatever he wanted. Being royalty meant he could keep Hinata close, even when he had to enroll in the academy. Being royalty meant Hinata could live comfortably, it meant indulging him and his sister with sweets and taking strolls through the palace’s numerous gardens. With Hinata, being royalty actually felt like a privilege. One he could use to make good of whatever is in his disposal for Hinata.

He told as much to Ukai, and his teacher slumped over with a groan. “God we all knew you two were close, but I didn’t think it’s gotten this bad.”

“Hm?”

“I mean you fight all the time. It could’ve just been a friendly rivalry, one between brothers with no blood relations. Your milk-kinship could be addressed to that.”

“I thought about that as well,” Tobio murmurs. “But you and I both know what I feel isn’t some sort of desire for a non-existing sibling.”

“Is it love?”

Tobio blinks. “Isn’t it obvious?”

Ukai gapes.

“What else could it be?” Tobio continued. “It was that or insanity. Perhaps bewitchment, but as far as I can tell magic doesn’t exist.” He tried to make Hinata jump down from a tree just to see if he would fly once. He fell, hurt his knee, and Tobio cried as the doctors treated him and Hinata whined about it being his turn to cry.

“You...you’ve really thought this through huh?”

“I couldn’t think of anything else this past four years.”

“Well, other than Hinata being the farthest being too holy possible,” And Tobio nodded in agreement at this part. "I'm pretty sure it's a written rule that a man can't marry another man. Nor can people with a milk bond be involved romantically. Much less said man crowning a king."

"Exactly. All of this could be solved if Shouyou becomes the High Priest. He could overwrite all the rules _and_ crown me."

"You think Hinata, walking disaster, destroyer of noble pride is going to become the High Priest?"

Tobio purses his lips. "Can't my title pull...some strings?"

"You'd have to pull _all_ the strings. Perhaps even make your own marionette."

He opens his mouth to say, _what_ , that he'd pull it all for Hinata? For his pipe dream? Because he would. Only a shout alerts them both and shocking orange comes to their view.

"Ah well that's my second problem child," Ukai sighed readying his sword once more. "Will you be joining us again Your Highness?"

Tobio shots him a look and grabs his own sword. Ukai sighs once more. He's been doing that more and more these days. 

"Hinata!" He shouts because he's a coward and can't bring himself to say his best friend's first name in the span of four years. "Hurry up! Don't keep Sir Ukai waiting!"

"Shut up Kageyama!" Hinata groaned, panting from how fast he ran. "You're the one dragging the lessons for so long."

"I don't mind taking a few more minutes," Ukai piped up. "This old man's getting old ya know."

"You just want the hourly bonus." Tobio teased.

"Aw alright Sir Ukai you can take a break," Hinata snapped his head towards him. "You. Spar with me!"

Ah, even his eyes scream spar with me. Tobio, weak _weak_ Tobio nodded and let himself be dragged to the arena. Even if it meant they'd spar well into the afternoon until Hinata's hunger gave in or Tobio's patience did.

"This makes it what, twenty to thirty-two in my favor?"

"Twenty-one," Hinata corrects. "You yielded last time, remember?"

"I was hungry, and the milk was going to go bad." Tobio defended himself.

Hinata tapped his sword against the ground and grinned. "Raise your sword princeling. I'll beat you into giving me tonight's dessert."

"I'll give it to you anyway." He mutters under his breath.

Sparing with Hinata always felt like a conversation. In the four years since they met, they've gone through all the lessons one could possibly assign for the future king of the empire. Hinata either ignores or forgets most of the lessons they receive, but the ones he never would were combat and horse riding.

The first one, Tobio thinks as their blades meet, is because Hinata loves that it gives him an excuse to fight Tobio. The second, because it's the only thing he can compete in with Tsukishima. As planned, both Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were the perfect sources of amusement yet managed to be irritated with them just enough to not intrude on the precious moments where it was only Tobio and Hinata.

_Is that all you've got?_ Hinata's blade asks as it weighs heavily against Tobio's.

_Absolutely not._ His sword answers while knocking Hinata back a few steps.

_Give me everything you have!_ Hinata's sword screams as it swings down to him.

_Always._ The sound of wood meeting wood echoed, and if one were to listen closely there was a rhythm beneath each contact. If one were to look closely, it would look like two dancers in the middle of a well-practiced routine.

But no one but Ukai was present, overlooking the fight. And all he could think of was _thank god I'm paid by the hour_.

-

Hinata's mother and Natsu were sobbing, clutching Hinata close. Not long after Tobio announced that Hinata as his aide four years ago she had pulled him to the side, thanked him, but firmly reminded him that she would accept nothing less but respect for her son.

Tobio had clutched her hand back, looked at her in the eye, and said, "I'll take care of him."

She looked back at him in the eyes, the first time since his infant days, and smiled. "I trust you will."

Now he was standing awkwardly to the side with their luggage as the Hinata family said their goodbyes. His own mother had only glanced at him,said not to get into trouble, and kissed both his cheeks. His sister gave him a withering look when he popped in to say his goodbye and simply told him to not ruin her reputation at the academy.

His grandfather...sent him off with the quietest voice. His sickness had gotten worse, and Tobio had to press his ear close to hear him. The words were few, but it was enough to bring him to tears. He closed the bedroom door and leaned on it for a while afterward taking deep breaths.

His grandfather wouldn't have long. Soon his father would have to be called back to ascend the throne, and Tobio would be one step closer to it.

Hinata finally found it in himself to pry away from the group hug, kissing Natsu on both her cheeks. "I promise I'll write every week-no every day!"

His mother gives him a watery laugh and nods. "And we'll write back to each of it."

Natsu gave one last sniffle before hugging her brother tightly. She didn't quite understand what was happening, but she was always the sensitive type. If people around her were sad, so was she. So Hinata and his mother forced a big smile on their faces to keep her at bay, and the orange-haired boy hurriedly tugged Tobio to the carriage waiting at them before he could burst into tears.

They were silent as the carriage started moving. He kept glancing at Hinata's solemn face,his hands clenching and unclenching over his pants. "Do you...want to back out?" He murmured as he looked over to the moving scenery from the small window.

"Huh?" Hinata startled glancing back at him.

"If you don't want...this," Tobio bit his lip. "I can still call it off. You don't have to come with me."

"I know I don't."

"Do you?" Tobio can't help but ask. "Sometimes-sometimes I worry that you're only going along with what I want because of my name."

"What, like the name _mountain shadow_ is going to strike fear into anyone."

Tobio whirled around with a growl. "I'm _serious_ Hinata."

"So am I." He shot back. "I could've backed down when we were ten. I could've backed down when you tried to kill me."

"I was testing a _theory_."

"As if. You looked murderous. I could've backed down when you told me to become a _nun_."

"Not a _nun_ ,just-be a choir boy or something. Climb up the ranks."

"I'll have to kill everyone and still be a hundred years old when I become a high priest."

Tobio sighed, leaning back against the seat. "What's your point idiot?"

"Ah!" Hinata shouted. "I could've backed down when you started calling me names!"

"But you didn't."

"No," Hinata assents. "I didn't. I mean at first, I kind of felt bad for you. Everyone was coming at you like vultures. And if I wasn't there you'd have to be stuck with _Tsukishima_." 

"Gee thanks for the pity friendship." He tried to reign in the bitterness in his tone.

"But!" Hinata waggled his finger. "Sometimes you're not so bad."

"Sometimes."

"God I can't believe I'm saying this," Hinata fidgeted. "But you're a good person, alright? You're earnest, even though your face is in this constant state of a scowl. Believe it or not, you're fun to be around. Sparring, riding, even reading is fun when it's with you. And you indulge me way too much. Natsu too. You have a pocket saved just for sweets!"

"No, I don't." He denies out of habit.

Hinata rolls his eyes and reaches inside his right pocket brandishing a milk candy. He pops it into his mouth and Tobio reluctantly lets Hinata stuff the wrapping back in his left pocket. Just this once. (It wouldn't be just this once).

"See? You're so...soft," Hinata gestured at him. "All I'm saying is...if I wanted to I would've by now."

"So…" Tobio trailed off.

"Now you're just fishing for compliments!" Hinata groaned, shoving him. Tobio smiled and smiled and he still couldn't help smiling even after they arrived at the academy.

Hinata had to tell him he looked creepy for him to curl his eyebrows downward and wrestle his lips down to a scowl. Hinata clapped for him and threw another candy wrapper at his face.

-

They had a new routine together. Tobio would wake up first in their shared dorm room, yawning as he tugged the curtains open. He'd pour himself a cup of milk that he heated over the stove and leaned against the counter, waiting for the sun to rise just a bit more and for the light to cast an ethereal shade over Hinata's hair.

And then he'd stride over and yank the blanket off him, relishing in Hinata's yelp. They would get ready while they argue about whatever it is they'd argue that morning. That Tobio yanked the blanket too hard he'd pull the stitches. That Tobio's constant indulgence of Natsu's sweet tooth made her first-word _candy_. That despite being fifteen years old, Tobio still can’t manage to tie his own tie.

He can, of course he can. It was pretty easy actually. But if pretending to be incapable of such a simple act would make Hinata press up against him every morning, grumbling and pouting about Tobio being a typical rich kid as he ties Tobio’s standard uniform tie for him, well he’d think the benefits far outweigh having to live through Hinata’s jabs.

The academy was far more interesting than being cooped up in one study room. The teachers for one were mostly young experienced alumni dedicated to educating the youths. Clubs of all sorts were sprinkled all over the campus, from football, horseback riding, and even wrestling. Tobio just liked the fact that he could sit side by side with Hinata in class. 

The academy was like a breath of fresh air for Hinata. He was always the more social between the two of them. He’s tried and drop out from all clubs on a whim just to see what would click. To no one’s surprise, his natural athletic capabilities made him highly desirable for numerous clubs. Eventually, Hinata settled on fencing, where he met and bonded with their seniors. Daichi was the son of a Duke with the disposition of one, yet unbiased towards any applicants to the club. His vice Sugawara was the son of a former Chancellor, his words as sweet as they could be sharp.

But the seniors Hinata grew very much attached to were Tanaka and Nishinoya, both who came from a family of decorated war heroes. He spends whatever time he has with them these days. Even Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who joined the academy at the same time they did joined the club, to Hinata’s disdain. Tobio almost didn’t join the club, if his grandfather’s words hadn’t weighed down on him.

He had three years left to be his own person. Three short years before he would have to come back to his birdcage. _Live_. So he did. He shed his last name and greedily threw himself into the academy life, taking in every experience he could before it would fade into a fond memory. 

He knows by now that his dream-of Hinata and crowns and affections were far off and unreachable.

He knows, yet he can’t bring himself to move on. He doesn’t open the growing pile of letters filled with marriage proposals. He refuses each and every proposition he received from his peers. He’d glance at Hinata who, despite not being as popular as him, has grown into himself quite well. Hinata has grown taller, built more muscle, and gotten a nice tan from his extensive training. He was a sight to look at. And Tobio wasn’t the only one who noticed.

He assumed that with Hinata’s lack of lovers all these years, that he was harboring the same feelings as him. That perhaps he too was holding out for someone unattainable as well. Walking into their dorm room-the only space that was their own-a space Tobio held dearly to his heart and seeing Hinata kissing some stranger in the midst of strewn laundry and house plants they'd bought on a whim was a wake-up call from his delusions. He had numbly slammed the door close and _ran_ deaf to Hinata’s shouts.

Tobio must’ve looked very much ragged and pathetic for Tsukishima to skip his usual sarcastic remarks and let him in his room. The space he shared with Yamaguchi was well lived in. Despite there being two beds on either side of the room, which would indicate clear boundaries for all parties, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s room came together in the middle.

A low table was set between the spaces with pillows thrown in as mock chairs. Books of all genres were all over the room. He sees science books in Yamaguchi’s side of the room and the harlequin novels in Tsukishima’s and crumbles. He hid in their room for the better part of the week and only left to attend class.

He avoids Hinata like the plague, refusing to even look his way. At the club when he spars with Hinata, he jabs his foil viciously, refusing to relent despite Hinata stumbling on his feet and landing on his back. Daichi had to physically hold him back and give him a time out as their manager Shimizu fussed over Hinata.

Hinata shoved the hovering seniors away and stood up, ripping his mask off. “What the hell is your problem Kageyama?!”

What _was_ his problem? Why was he so obsessed over Hinata? Why was he putting on illusions and seeing everything through rose-tinted glass? From here on he’s only going to hurt Hinata even more and entangle him in his selfishness. He threw his foil to the ground and Hinata flinched as the metal collided with the wooden floor.

“Me,” He murmured, his voice muffled through the mask. “I’m the problem.”

“Drama queen.” Tsukishima stage whispered from the bench. Yamaguchi pinched his side.

“Kageyama,” Daichi started. “Just take a breather, alright? Don’t be rash-”

He pulled away from Daichi’s hold and bowed. And like the coward he was,he ran. He ran until his breath was thin and he had to rip his mask off for air. It was only when he got his bearings that he looked at his surroundings and laughed pitifully. Of course. Where else would he go?

He walked unsteadily to his bed and laid back sloppily, groaning. He tugged his gloves off, flexing his sore fingers. He moved to wipe the sweat on his forehead, finding his face to be sopping wet. Tobio wiped his cheeks and snorted. When was the last time he cried again? Ah yes. When he was barely five, chasing his mother’s skirt.

He fell and scraped his knees, and he cried his heart out for her attention. She merely glanced at him and ushered her ladies away. He cried harder after that, and no one could console him. Only Hinata’s mother, his wet nurse dared to bend down and treat his wound, even giving his bandaged knees a soft kiss. He immediately stopped his tears, just enough to ask why she did it. She gave him a soft smile and simply said,”To acknowledge your pain, Your Highness.”

He’d gotten an earful that night about proprietary and the importance of keeping one’s image. But even then Tobio couldn’t help the warm feeling in him every time he glanced back at his knees.

The dorm’s door opened with a bang and Tobio winced. “So you’ve finally decided to come back, you coward!”

Tobio scooted back to his bed and rolled until he was on his side. “Shut it, just shut it alright?”  
  
He felt his bed dip and Tobio couldn’t help his audible gasp when strong hands forcibly turned him on his back. Hinata’s furious face glared down at him. “Hin-”

“You’re such a handful, you know that?” Hinata shouted.

“C-calm down idiot,” He hissed. “The walls are thin here.”

“You latch yourself on me like I’m your lifeline, sometimes you’re so rude and stuck up I have to rip my hair out to keep myself from stabbing you.”

“I get it, alright.” Tobio spits out. “You hate me.”

“And then you sulk like a _child_ when I don’t pay attention to you! You’re worse than Natsu!” Hinata barrels on. “You twist all your feelings into a ball and then you toss it all to me like it’s my fault you can’t figure out what you want!”

“I know what I want!” 

When Hinata startled he soften his voice.

“I know what I want,” He repeats. “But I can’t have it, alright?”

“How would you know?”

“You tell me.”

“No, _you_ tell me.” Hinata ground out. 

“I want you for myself,” Tobio relented, his hand on Hinata’s lower back. “I want you to want me too. I want you to be the one who puts a crown on my head. I want you to be by my side, always.” He grabbed Hinata’s clothes and flipped him over until he towers over him, leaning forward until they were barely a breath apart. Hinata audibly gulped.

“I want so much that it suffocates me,” He murmured, brushing his lips against Hinata’s ear. He feels the boy shiver under him. “If I listed everything I want my throat would run dry. And you’d run for the hills with your tail tucked under you.”

“T-try me.” Hinata stutters out.

He clenched the sheets under him. Fine. If Hinata insists Tobio ruins everything with his bare hand, with his loose tongue and weak conviction so be it. He presses Hinata against the bed and lets out the desires he's kept under a tight lid for so long until it overflows and floods.

-

He never did finish his list. Instead Hinata’s hand, warm and palms sweaty from practice, took hold of his jaws and kissed him clumsily. They only parted for Hinata to tell him to shut up and to put his lips to work. A year went down like a whirlwind afterward. Now every morning he could wake up with Hinata by his side, snoring with drool all over his stupid face. He’d wake up just a bit later than usual if only to indulge Hinata’s tight grip around his waist.

When he sipped his morning milk Hinata would lean on him, chewing his toast sleepily. Hinata would still tie his tie for him, but this time Tobio could indulge and lean down to kiss him silly. And after a few minutes, they’d have to straighten up their uniform once more with a besotted look on their faces as Hinata fixed his knot. For a while, it was pure bliss. Tobio could reach out and tangle his fingers around Hinata’s in class. At the club, they were more in sync than ever, enough to warrant them a place in the championship. 

And then they turned just shy of seventeen, and they picked up their blades with the weight of lives for the first time, though certainly not the last.

-

Tobio’s father died in the line of duty, honorably they insisted, it’s just that even the most seasoned soldier couldn’t escape the clutches of death from an ambush so far in the borderlands. Tobio had numbly nodded through the report, his mind swimming. An unopened letter with his family’s seal was clutched in Hinata’s hand, and even as he reached for his letter opener he knew what it would contain.

A declaration of war in the form of a letter signed by all the High Council members, and a declaration of inheritance in the form of his family’s signet ring.

The gold ring was bitingly cold and heavy in his hand. He shared a look with Hinata and the orange-haired boy shakily took it in his own hand and slid it into Tobio’s limp finger. It was far too big, and any movement would shake it free.

Tobio would have to get it adjusted.

-

He was bent down behind his tent over a water basin, trying to scrub his hands clean. These days it always seemed to be stained red, and no matter how long Tobio ran water over it until his fingers turned prune, it never faded. And that’s when he heard it.

A rough shove, and a body collided with a pile of wooden crates. Ear grating laughs and footsteps of a crowd of five.

“Look at the prince’s boy toy, squirming on the ground like the worm he is.”

“You should know your place, beggar. Haven’t you leeched off him enough?”

“You think you’re so high and mighty just because the prince drank the same milk from your mom’s saggy tits?” 

“Ooh look he’s getting up! What, you’re pissed?”

Tobio took a deep breath and peeked through his tent. He took note of each pathetic excuse of a knight, their house name, and reminded himself to put them in the front lines.

“You can make fun of me all you want, good sir,” Hinata’s voice resounded, firm and clear. The voice that talked his ears off at night just so Tobio could fall asleep without screams filling his head. “I know tormenting those weaker than you is the only thing you could come up as entertainment. But my mother and the _crown prince_ of the empire? Know your place. You’re not even worthy to speak their name.”

Shuffling in the ground. Blades unsheathed. Furious yelling. Tobio grabbed the small blade he’s kept to his side since that night where assassins sneaked into his tent and threw it outside. The blade embedded on the ground inches from the soldier’s feet.

He stood up and flipped the tent open, inwardly relishing in their terrified faces. He tilts his head and Hinata shuffles over to enter the tent. He reaches out, palm up, and the soldier’s fumble in panic. One finally had enough sense to understand what he asked and hurriedly yanked his knife out from the ground and gently placed it on his waiting hand.

He twirled the blade on his hand before sharply holding it against the neck of the nearest soldier. His pulse twitched when the cold steel brushed his skin ever so slightly.

“If I ever see any of you again,” He murmured. “I’ll cut your throats faster than you can draw breath, and I’ll send your head back to your families on a stake.”

At one soldier’s terrified yelp he withdrew his blade and the soldier he held hostage stumbled forward in his haste to get away. They all hurriedly bowed to him and scampered off, apologies and mercy tumbling from their lips.

He feels arms wrap around his waist from behind and he let out a sigh, drawing the tent close. “You should’ve cut their tongues off and burned them in the bonfire.”

“Aw, but who would spread the tale of Tobio, the overprotective prince with a sadistic streak then?”

He sighed, turned around, and gathered Hinata into his arms, making small circles on Hinata’s back. He tucked Hinata’s face to his chest, muffling his broken sob and hiccups. He kissed the top of his hair and stood still, unyielding and unwavering despite his heart crying out for it all to end.

-

“I’m here!” 

Hinata’s voice echoed and stood out, even in the midst of the rainy battlefield. Tobio snapped his head to the side and growled, yanking his horse back. "Idiot! I told you to stay back!"

"And let you get all the glory?" He laughs. "Not a chance!"

They were ill after their first battle. The stench of blood and death too thick to ignore. Their blade crusted with dried blood and guts. They held each other close, even closer than possible that night. Tobio whispered nothings until his voice ran dry, just a year ago they were sweet nothings. Now they were desperate attempts to comfort and remain hopeful.

Eventually, they made a game of it all. It sounds horrible, but it was the only thing that kept him and Hinata sane. Keeping everything confined to numbers somehow cut through the dread of waking up every day to pick up their sword that grows heavier and heavier each battle.

"You shouldn't be here, Hinata." He hissed. "I told you to stay in the hills."

"Well yeah but it was slippery from the rain," Hinata shrugged. "I moved the men to the field instead."

Tobio sighed, tugging Hinata's steed closer to his and shrugging his cloak over his shoulder. "I told you the rain would be heavy today. You look like a wet dog."

"A cute one?" Hinata grinned, peering over the cloak's hood.

"Fucking adorable." Tobio snorted, yanking the hood further into Hinata. "Go get in line. I'll see you after the battle, pooch."

They never said goodbye these days. Only see you later. Hinata rolled his eyes and spurred his horse forward to the right-wing. The sound of hooves came from his left and he shifted to see Asahi sheepishly stop by his side. He still wasn't used to seeing the ace of the fencing club actually using his skills in a real fight. He wasn't used to seeing any member of the fencing club on the battlefield really. He's been more than comfortable to pull some strings to put them in the backline. Especially Yamaguchi, who was better off manning the medical tent and nursing his gentle heart.

Tsukishima had thanked him once, begrudgingly and without actually saying the word thanks, merely patted his back and nodded. Tobio still shuddered when he remembered.

Asahi, Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka, and Nishinoya insisted they still be stationed in the front line. Perhaps it was pride, or the need to be here and protect each other. But Tobio appreciated the opportunity to see familiar faces, even if he worries and rushes to their tents after every fight to check on them.

"Yes?"

"O-oh I don't actually have anything to report. I just thought you might...want someone to talk to."

"Ah…" Tobio trailed off. "Thank you, Asahi."

"It's just-we I mean the seniors-we worry about you sometimes. Leading a war when you're this young...I can't imagine the pressure you're in."

He picked the threads that hold his rein together. "It's...been hard. But having Hinata-um. Someone to come back to. Helps."

Asahi nods, a gentle smile on his face. Gentle, always gentle. "I get it. We would've lost our minds if Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped...well being _them_. I think it's important to remember how to live despite everything."

Tobio scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sure they're only able to be like that because you and Daichi and Suga are with them as well."

The long-haired man grins. "I like that. I know it's a bit late, this being the deciding battle and all but we're here for you two too. Our time in the academy might be cut short, but you can depend on your seniors!"

He smiles without having to force himself to do so, without Hinata by his side, and nods. "Thank you."

-

"In the name of the empire!" Tobio shouts, riding hard and knocking his sword against his soldier's raised weapons. Their black and gold banner flutters against the harsh wind and rain. He reaches the right-wing, knocks his sword against Hinata's, and inwardly smiles when they meet in the middle perfectly. He swings around to the middle of the battlefield, against the turquoise banners high on the hills and roars. "Charge!"

Battles were always a blur to Tobio. It felt like an out of body experience. The only thing his body remembered to do was swing his sword, raise his shield, and ride until his horse either fell or they won the battle.

There were two miracles that day.

The first being that on the right-wing where Hinata led the charge, great lightning flashed from the heavens, and as if the Gods themselves favored them, all their opposing forces were struck with thunder. 

In the midst of a field combusting and men in utter confusion, Hinata led the way and decimated the right-wing within minutes. The battle was well decided after that.

Future historians would of course credit the fact that it was the first rain in months, one so great it flooded certain regions. Their opposition too was at a disadvantage from their high ground and metal armor, almost inviting the thunder to strike them.

But for now, the men looked at Hinata in awe, as if he was loved and blessed by the god of war.

The second being that Tobio could fall in love all over again with Hinata Shoyou halfway across the battlefield as the men raise him above their shoulders, the rain shifting over to let the sun peek in from behind the clouds.

Their eyes meet and they share a knowing smile.

The war was over.

-

"Oh I _love_ this," Hinata gushed as he waved to the people cheering over him. Tobio flinched as a white rose hit him square in the face. He leaned against the open carriage with a sigh, watching as Hinata relished in his newfound fame. "Look, they're _ignoring_ you! For the first time in your life! And I'm the reason why."

Tobio was stuck between disdain over the whole fanfare. Really was getting struck by thunder _that_ amazing? Did the capital _really_ need to welcome their return with a long ride to the palace? Surely not.

But then he'd catch sight of Hinata's blinding smile, for once unburdened. And he'd see that everyone had finally acknowledged Hinata for his skills, beyond his rank and status. So Tobio leaned back, let Hinata wave furiously to little girls and boys, and for once took a back seat from the celebrations.

A grand ball was held in memory of fallen soldiers and to commemorate those that came home. Tobio tugged on his clothes uncomfortably. It was far too stiff, and the badges that were pinned on his chest weighed a ton. At least it was black.

He glanced around the hall, trying to find a shocking orange in the midst of pastel colors. He took a swig of his champagne, and wasn't that an interesting discovery, that he was old enough to drink now. He still preferred milk.

The bustle of the party suddenly simmered, and even the acoustics lowered in volume. The ballroom door opened as the guard stationed on the door announced the newest guest arriving. Tobio glanced at the incoming person, choked and sputtered on his champagne, and had to hold on to the pillar next to him.

Hinata strode in, his mother and sister in each arm, with clothes so well-tailored that Tobio ached to pry them open. With his _teeth_. White, he decided, was a very good color on Hinata. People whispered and cooed when the Hinatas reached the end of the stairs.

Hinata's mother was beautiful despite her humble light blue dress. And Natsu, Tobio knew, would soon be turning heads a few years down the line with her bright smile rivaled only with her bright yellow dress.

They meet eyes and Tobio waved. Then he felt like a fool and dropped his hand. Hinata rolled his eyes at him and excused himself from his family, making his way to Tobio. He felt his heart quicken with each step Hinata took.

They stared at each other for a while before Tobio cleared his throat. "You cleaned up nice."

"You too!" Hinata said with a slight squeak.

Interesting. Tobio leaned forward, pressing a flute of champagne into Hinata's eyes, wanting to explore whatever it was that made Hinata's eyes full-blown, and his lips slightly parted. Only the acoustics had decided then to blow the trumpet, signaling the start of the party.

Tobio gives them a withering look, and he raised an eyebrow at Hinata's barely stifled giggle. "What?"

"You-you just look so _sad_!" Hinata snorted.

" _You_ look sad." He grumbled. He ignores Hinata's outcry of _that doesn't even make sense_ and _you suck at comebacks_.

"Go on then get to your throne. This commoner is going to stay and _mingle_." Hinata ushered him.

Tobio knows he only means to find their seniors, but he still tugs Hinata's hair until he yelped. 

The steps towards the throne in the center felt like miles away. His mother and sister had already been seated to his left and right and he stiffly went up the stage. Everyone at the ball said their courtesies and then the main event started.

Tobio took out the letter that was given to him before the party and cleared his throat. One by one he said the names of fallen soldiers. There were so many that his throat felt dry and the names ceased to feel like names. He could stop and take a drink, no one would fault him for that, but he refused to stop. Finally, he said the last name, and the musicians played a solemn tune of god and country and martyrs.

And then they moved on to soldiers of exemplary achievements during the war. These Tobio could say with a smile on his face. The list was concocted mainly by the soldiers themselves. So he was pleased to find most of his senior's name on the list and even more pleased to see their faces again as they lined upfront. 

"And for the soldier named as the hero of this campaign," He paused for dramatic effect as he reached for the sealed letter. His eyes scanned the contents and he stiffened. "H-Hinata Shouyou."

Applauses erupted around the ballroom and a confused Hinata was ushered to the front, still holding Natsu in his arms. He shot Tobio a _look_ and Tobio almost sent it back but remembered at the last second that he was in front of hundreds of people. He settled for a minuscule shrug instead.

As per traditions, all fallen soldier's families would be heavily compensated with money and a land of their own. As for the soldiers that were lined up in front of him, they were granted a wish of any kind that was in the empire's power to give.

Most would ask for land to either manage or govern. Perhaps a nice estate at the edge of the city. If they were bold they could even ask his sister's hand in marriage. So Tobio went down and asked each of them for their request, his secretary following with his quill ready.

Tanaka and Nishinoya asked to be given men to train, and Tobio happily agreed. They were rash on the battlefield but Tanaka's skill was unmatched shy of Asahi, and Nishinoya's spatial awareness got them out of pinch attacks more times than he can count.

Daichi asked for a spot in the army, Sugawara asked for a spot in the academy. Asahi, to everyone's bewilderment, asked for an apprenticeship with the empire's well-known seamstress.

And then, Tobio stopped in front of Hinata. Natsu wriggles her hand in greeting and Tobio couldn't help doing the same. He hears muffled giggles around them and he sighs. "And what's your request, Hinata Shouyou?"

"I can ask for anything?" He asked back.

"Sur-uhm. Within reason."

"Huh," Hinata tilts his head. "I wanna be the Head Priest for one day."

Tobio's breath stuck in his chest. Affronted whispers of disbelief erupted. Even Sugawara glanced at Hinata and whispered,"What the fuck?"

"Any...any specific day?" He couldn't help but ask-to make sure.

"I'll leave that up to you Kag-uhm. Your Highness."

His secretary was whispering harshly in his ears to put a lid on this, his quill shaking from panic.

Tobio cleared his throat. "Granted."

The ballroom erupted with noise.

-

"You look ridiculous."

Tobio sighed. "I know, but they insisted on slicking my hair back."

"Your forehead is reflecting the sun into my eyes. They're literally burning Kageyama. Sizzle sizzle." Tobio glanced away from the mirror at that. And promptly snorted.

"What?" Hinata flaps his hand through the oversized white robe with gold accents. "I look _amazing_."

"You're like a child playing dress-up." He muttered fondly. "You make noises every time you move."

"Hey I'm no court jester alright," Hinata pouted. "Tanaka said I looked swag with my jewelry."

"Stop repeating every word he comes up with," Tobio muttered, adjusting Hinata's ridiculously long hat. Hinata reaches out and ties his white plain shirt tighter. "Did you memorize your line? Remember what you have to do? Don't drop anything or we'll have to start all over again."

Hinata rolls his eyes. "You're such a worrywart. I _know_ what I'm doing."

Tobio pinched his cheeks, relishing in Hinata's squawk. He kisses him, gentle but chaste, just in time for the door to open. A soldier tells them that all the guests have arrived in the chapel.

"Too late to back down now." Tobio extends his arm. "Shall we?"

Hinata intertwines his arm to the crook of his, and they walk out, head held high. Hinata takes his place up on stage first, smiling despite the whispers of disbelief that still wash over the crowd. 

And then it was Tobio's turn to walk down the aisle. He stops at the start of the stairs and bent down, prostrating himself. Then he sat up and waited as the servants brought in his clothes. Hinata moved forward and started to dress him.

First it was his outer robes, a deep crimson red. Hinata's hand deft and efficient, as if he was simply tying Kageyama's tie. Then it was his ceremonial cape, a deep black with gold accents. The color was mournful despite the joyous occasion.

Then Hinata took the black gloves and took Kageyama's hand, sliding them finger by finger. Their palms touched for a moment, and they both sighed in relief. Finally, they passed over the ceremonial sword, and Kageyama held it's point to his heart as Hinata took the hilt.

"Do you Kageyama Tobio, heir apparent of the throne, swear upon this sword that you shall do your utmost in however long this life God has bestowed upon you to better the lands, protect its people, and bring peace to the empire?"

"So help me God, or this sword shall be the one that ends my pitiful life."

It felt odd, to finally hold a sword that has never been used to shed blood. He finds that he quite likes kneeling down like this, letting Hinata hold his life, his fate on the cusp of his hand. One thrust and his life would be Hinata's to take, and no one would be able to stop him.

Instead, Hinata withdraws the sword and brings it over Kageyama's left and right shoulder, and finally lowers it to Kageyama's open hand. "Then rise, and take your crown."

He stands, and despite the years, he still towers over Hinata. His appointed High Priest takes the proffered crown, looks up at Kageyama and winces. "We didn't practice this part."

He fails to hold the low chuckle from his lips, and from the sound of it so did their audience. He slowly bent down his head, peering up at Hinata. "Shortie."

"Bigfoot," Hinata grumbles back, finally setting the crown on his head. This one felt much heavier than the one Hinata gave him when he was ten. He still kept that mess of arts and crafts in his bedroom, tucked safely in a box. Hinata pursed his lips. "I don't know how this one is going to fit your ego, honestly."

God Tobio wanted to kiss him silly. He turned around instead and addressed the crowd. Hinata cleared his throat and threw his arms open. He jingles as he does. "People of the empire, I give you Kageyama Tobio, first of his name, king of our realm!"

Explosive applause resounded, echoing in the church. Tobio clenched the sword in his hand, before thrusting it above his head.

-

"So, how was it?"

Tobio hummed taking another sip of his now warm wine. The sky had turned dark by the time the celebrations ended, and he had retired to his quarters with Hinata in tow.

"How was what?"

"How did it feel, having your childhood dream fulfilled?" Hinata laughed from where he laid back in Tobio's bed.

"Better than I imagined." He admitted. "Granted it would've been better if you actually grew a few inches from when we were ten."

"Oh shut it you milk monger."

Tobio grins, walking over to Hinata. He kisses the pout away, just because he can. "You can grow a bit more. There's still time."

"Yeah," Hinata smiled. "There's time."

"You know that wasn't the only childhood dream I wished for." Hinata raised an eyebrow taking a swig from the wine bottle as he sat up.

"Are you sure? This one's already a tall fucking order."

"I'm sure." He says, prying the bottle from Hinata's hand and setting it on the bedside table. He rummages around his pocket.

Hinata's eyes lit up. "Ooh, candy?"

"Not quite," He says, taking out a black velvet box. "Though hopefully, it'll make you happier than candy."

"Wha...Kageyama?" Hinata whispered, grabbing his arm anxiously when Tobio started to kneel. "What is _happening_?"

"Hinata Shouyou," Tobio started. "You piece of shit and absolute gremlin. Will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband?"

"This is _illegal_ ," Hinata whispered. Tobio snorted. "I'm serious! There's-there's a law on these things!"

"Well, thankfully there's an hour till midnight," Tobio says slipping the ring in Hinata's limp hand. The golden band knocking his own signet ring. "What do you say about abusing your one-day occupation one last time?"

"You're insane."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a hurry up and get the council ready, you romantic fool."

Tobio grinned, pressing kiss after kiss on Shoyou. He was smiling and smiling, and he kept smiling even in the chaos of arguing holy men and old men in the council room. Not even Shouyou's whisper of him looking creepy could damper it. Not if it made everyone in the room squirm.

**Author's Note:**

> @frymyrisole on twitter!


End file.
